


Murmur

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Teen Wolf AU, Writing, sterek, sterek drabble, teen wolf sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles day-dreams about the perfect man on his shift at the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

A docile murmur hummed against Stiles’ earlobe. He welcomed the husky undertones even though he flunked recognising the whispered suggestion. A cognizant arm defended his lean waist. The smell of warm morning caffeine already calling to his sleep-deprived encephalon.  
He jerked from his daydream to porcelain smashing with an accompaniment of swearing; snarky twittering from customers, and sparse concerned glances.  
Stiles sighed, continuing to wipe sludgy remnants from the cafetière.  
“Next?” He murmured, expecting an absence of reply. He skittered as a humorous voice chided back, “I’d like a little smile with a side of enthusiasm please.”  
Stiles felt his mouth fall into default position as he gawked at sculpted jawbones, rustic stubble; the leather jacket swung over a smirking shoulder. The man’s teeth glinted and Stiles drank in the barrista aroma.

**Author's Note:**

> My First A03 post!  
> Only proof read myself, it's a short one I did as part of a 30 day Drabble Challenge!  
> 


End file.
